


Дети Асмодея

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, magical Alec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Магнус наконец-то знакомится со своим отцом, и получает нечто большее, чем знание собственного происхождения





	Дети Асмодея

**Author's Note:**

> написано в рамках Реверса СО 2018 на дайри. ру - http://shadowunters.diary.ru/p216443653.htm

Святой отец механическим жестом перекрестил скрывшийся за земляной насыпью гроб:  
\- Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого духа. Аминь. Покойся с миром, достопочтенная.  
«Достопочтенная». Само слово вызывало у Магнуса волну немого протеста и возражения. Леонор не была «достопочтенной». Она была яркой, красивой, почти безумной. Она говорила бессмыслицу и сочиняла самые потрясающие стихи. Она была страстной. Она любила поцелуи Магнуса, сравнивая их с «жаром осеннего костра». Она была ненасытной в постели, порой не позволяя ему уснуть до рассвета. У Леонор были прекрасные черные, как ночь, волосы и блестящие искрами зеленые колдовские глаза.   
Леонор любила слушать, как Магнус читал вслух, и постоянно пыталась выбросить флакончики с ингредиентами для зелий. Когда в ее волосах появились первые седые пряди, она умыкнула краску из его запасов и безжалостно перекрасила их в ядовито-зеленый. Со временем ей стало сложно подниматься на второй этаж, и она с улыбкой позволяла Магнусу поднимать ее на руках.  
Леонор ушла безбожно рано. Она была сияющим солнцем, что закатилось и исчезло за горизонтом. Но она точно не была «достопочтенной», а Магнус точно не настроен выслушивать эту ересь от снобов, считавших его просто воспитанником почтенной дамы. Не другом. Не любовником. Даже не сыном. От этого в груди щемило едва ли не больше, чем от всего остального.  
Над кладбищем нещадно палило жестокое испанское солнце, темные траурные одежды быстро намокли от пота, но Магнус не сдвинулся с места. Горстка людей, пришедших проститься с Леонор, постепенно отправилась прочь, оставив его один на один с почившей любовью.  
Что делать дальше, Магнус представлял плохо. Конечно, их дом в Севилье все еще принадлежал ему, как и небольшая конюшня, но от одной мысли, что придется вновь вернуться в эти стены, видевшие столько радости и столько отчаянного горя, становилось тошно. Уехать? Но куда? В Италию, раздираемую на части жадными до власти толстобрюхами? В Англию? Или вернуться домой, в Ост-Индию?  
\- Ты не хочешь уезжать, - вдруг раздался вкрадчивый мужской голос.  
Обернувшись, Магнус увидел достаточно высокого тонкого мужчину весьма болезненного вида. Белая кожа обтягивала острые скулы, придавая лицу странную хищность, а светлый костюм казался жестокой насмешкой над мрачным окружением.  
\- Кто вы такой? – максимально вежливо уточнил Магнус, нахмурившись. От незнакомца исходила непонятная, темная сила, какой он никогда прежде не встречал.   
\- Ты знаешь, кто я, Магнус, - отозвался тот, поворачиваясь к магу лицом. Его глаза сияли знакомым золотом, а во рту виднелись совершенно нечеловеческие клыки.   
На мгновение в волосах незнакомца мелькнуло нечто похожее на терновый венец, и Магнус резко отшатнулся прочь.  
\- Ты – демон.  
\- Приятно, что эти Безмолвные братья, хоть что-то тебе объяснили, - спокойно заметил тот. – Я – Асмодей.  
\- Я знаю, кто ты, - настороженно отозвался Магнус, не зная, что делать с совсем неуместным чувством ликования. Наконец-то, тайна его происхождения, терзавшая душу многие годы, раскрыта. Пускай и в столь печальное время.  
\- Ты думаешь, что знаешь, - возразил демон. Он коротко кивнул на свежую могилу. – Твоя первая любовь?  
\- Тебе это не касается, - огрызнулся Магнус.  
\- Отца всегда касаются беды его чад, - высокопарно протянул Асмодей. – Кто, как не я, научит тебя всему, что должен знать маг?  
Бахвальство и наигранное участие в его голосе буквально вывели Магнуса из себя. Метнувшись вперед, он схватил демона за плечи, игнорируя жар, тут же опаливший кожу.  
\- Мнишь себя моим отцом? – яростно проговорил Магнус. – Где ты был, когда мама повесилась, всего лишь взглянув в мои глаза? - чары маскировки развеялись, стоило ему утратить контроль, обнажив узкие кошачьи зрачки, окруженные золотым заревом радужки. – Где ты был, пока человек, которого я звал папой, топил меня в грязной лохани как ненужный собачий приплод? Где ты был, когда я питался крысами? Где ты был, когда она умирала? Где ты был?!  
Ярость, клокотавшая в груди, медленно сменилась горечью и камнем застряла в горле. Магнус сделал вдох, намереваясь припомнить только-только обретеному родителю все, что обрушилось на его голову с появлением метки, но не смог – обвинения превратились в тихие всхлипы. Глаза наполнились слезами. Магнус смог бы стерпеть, задавить в себе отчаяние и опустошенность, вот только Асмодей ненавязчиво притянул его в свои обжигающие объятья и ласково провел по спине, как будто утешая. И его прорвало. Магнус уткнулся в так легко подставленное плечо и позволил себе просто плакать, как когда-то в детстве.   
\- Все в порядке, сынок, - ровно проговорил Асмодей. – Я отведу тебя домой. 

  
Здесь все было неправильным: слишком низкое кровавое небо, ледяной черный песок под ногами и звуки, многоголосым эхом разносящиеся на сотни и, наверно, даже тысячи миль. И чудовища. Со странными вытянутыми телами, голой кожей, несуразно длинными конечностями, маленькими бусинками глаз и гигантскими пастями, полными острых, акульих клыков. Они летали над головой, то и дело оглашая округу страшным, ни на что не похожим ревом, но почему-то не рисковали приближаться к Магнусу и Асмодею, замершим посреди ничего.  
\- Это Эдом, - после долгого молчания наконец пояснил демон. – Один из моих миров.   
\- Он давно мертв, - прошептал Магнус, все чувствуя на щеках невысохшие слезы.  
\- Когда-то в нем тоже жили люди, что точно также пытались сражаться с демонами.  
\- И что с ними случилось? – отрешенно уточнил Магнус.  
\- Они проиграли. Осталась только пыль и песок под ногами.  
Магнус перевел взгляд с размытой линии горизонта на кружащее демоническое стадо над их головами.  
\- Они не нападают из-за тебя?  
\- Демоны как животные, - Асмодей подошел ближе к сыну. – Они чувствуют чужую силу так же хорошо, как и чужие слабости.  
\- Я не силен, - устало выдохнул Магнус.  
\- Это ты так думаешь, - загадочно отозвался демон. – Идем.  
Они сделали около десятка шагов, когда буквально из ниоткуда перед ними возникли руины здания, отдаленно напоминавшего католическую церковь. Битые витражи, обваленные стены, отсутствующая крыша. Странно было увидеть нечто знакомое в столь далеком от привычного мира месте.  
\- Что это?  
\- Мой дом. Внутри лучше, чем снаружи, - с усмешкой добавил Асмодей в ответ на кривую мину Магнуса.  
Недоверчиво ступив дальше, Магнус едва сдержал изумленный возглас. Крыша, снаружи казавшаяся разрушенной, на самом деле была полностью стеклянной, открывая вид на бурлящее зарево облаков. Повсюду были книги – они стояли высокими стопками на полу, лежали на столе, диване, креслах. Беглым взглядом пробежавшись по корешкам, Магнус заметил и художественные произведения, и научные трактаты, а самое главное – магические гримуары, обтянутые настоящей кожей, с золотым тиснением и магической мощью, ощущаемой даже на расстоянии.   
\- Нравится? – Асмодей прошелся между колоннами и упал в кресло. – Можешь брать любую из них.  
\- Им нет цены, - Магнус завороженно провел ладонью по потрепанному изданию «Некромикона».  
\- Пустяки. Лови!   
Обернувшийся Магнус совершенно не ожидал, что в него со всеми маху влетит темно-красный шар, отбросивший его к стене.   
\- Никакой реакции, - задумчиво протянул Асмодей. – Плохо.   
\- Что это значит? – разозлился Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Ты должен был почувствовать шар и блокировать его. Видимо, в городе Костей не обучают боевой магии, - терпеливо пояснил Асмодей, выуживая из воздуха бокал с вином.  
\- Братья научили меня контролю, - попытался защитить своих наставников Магнус. – Они нашли меня на улице в полном отчаянии. Я был опасен.  
\- Ты и должен быть опасен, - возразил демон. – Ты ведь не человек. Ты – дитя Лилит. Полукровка. Наполовину демон, наполовину смертный. Тебе дана сила – используй ее!  
\- Зачем мне сила? – покачал головой Магнус. – От нее одни проблемы.   
\- Чтобы делать, что хочешь, - пояснил Асмодей. – Неужели не интересно, на что ты способен?  
\- Нет, - уверенно выдохнул он.  
\- А мне вот очень интересно, - раздался вдруг еще один голос.  
В соседнем с Асмодеем кресле возник молодой юноша: высокий темноволосый с ярко-голубыми глазами. Он был облачен в темный костюм, подчеркивавший подтянутость его тела и белизну кожи. Магнус невольно застыл, разглядывая острую линию скул и пухлые розовые губы, а когда опустил глаза – увидел золотой ошейник, плотно обхватывавший шею на полдюйма ниже адамова яблока.  
\- Вон из кресла, - раздраженно прошипел Асмодей.  
\- А волшебное слово?  
\- Живо.  
Тяжело вздохнув, незнакомец поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе, вынудив Магнуса вскинуть голову – тот был почти на голову выше.  
\- Здравствуй, Магнус. Рад, наконец, с тобой познакомиться.  
\- И я был бы рад, сеньор… - справившись с удивлением, отозвался тот.  
\- Александр. То есть Алек. Просто Алек, - торопливо поправился юноша, заметив недовольный взгляд Асмодея.  
\- Александр, - выдохнул Магнус. – Очень приятно. А кто ты?..  
\- О! – Алек усмехнулся, отчего ошейник тихо звякнул звеньями. – Это любопытная история. Спроси у отца.

  


  
\- Алек – твой партнер для обучения, - решил вмешаться в их беседу Асмодей.  
\- Партнер? – Магнус перевел взгляд на Алека.  
\- Не на воздухе же тебе тренироваться, – тот пожал плечами и отошел в сторону.  
\- Я вообще не собирался тренироваться, - снова возразил Магнус.  
\- Тогда зачем ты сюда пришел? – Асмодей развеял бокал легким движением руки и подошел к сыну. – Зачем последовал сюда, если не желаешь знать, кто ты и что ты?   
Магнус с трудом сдержал желание отвести взгляд от бурлящего зарева в демонических глазах, а затем прошептал:  
\- Мне некуда больше пойти.   
Асмодей усмехнулся, бросил короткий взгляд на Алека, терпеливо ждущего в стороне, и прошептал в ответ:  
\- Тогда все будет по-моему.

  
Это отличалось от всего, что с Магнусом происходило раньше. Только прибыв в Старый Свет, он жил на улице, ловил мелкую живность и потихоньку подворовывал, если удавалось – с помощью магии. За два месяца такой жизни от него осталась едва ли половина, и он почти наверняка умер бы в переулке, если бы один из Безмолвных братьев не схватил его за руку. Поначалу было страшно. Высокая фигура, закутанная с головы до ног в серый балахон, жуткие раны вместо глаз, зашитый полусгнившими нитками рот – Магнусу казалось, что он сошел с ума.   
Позже в тишине Города Костей он неоднократно благодарил провидение, что его заметили именно Безмолвные братья, а не сами Сумеречные охотники. Они дали ему крышу над головой, корку хлеба и доступ к знаниям. Брат Иезекиль научил его читать, а брат Мамон объяснил суть его силы. Да, это было дико: ангелы, демоны, полукровки, нефилимы… но так логично, что Магнусу просто незачем было сомневаться.  
Когда он покинул общество Безмолвных спустя несколько лет, Магнус знал достаточно, чтобы выжить. Ни больше ни меньше. А Асмодей намеревался это изменить.  
Он учил его строить заклинания. Не заучивать старые, а творить новые. Объяснял природу материи, истоки магии и принципы действия. Нетерпеливо рычал, когда у Магнуса не получалось, и довольно вскидывал подбородок, когда все выходило, как надо. Он был слишком человечен для демона. Предпочитал пижонские костюмы, придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале и проводил часы, погрузившись в чтение. Совсем как простой смертный.  
Вот только он им не был.  
Иногда это проскальзывало в его движениях. Иногда в глазах – те вдруг становились похожи на зыбучие пески, буквально притягивая чужой взгляд. Иногда рядом с ним становилось тяжело дышать от давящей темной силы, что Магнус теперь ощущал почти постоянно.  
И рядом всегда был Алек. Ему доставались все тычки и неудачные попытки Магнуса атаковать фаейерболами. Он пробовал зелья, что под присмотром отца Магнус варил, а потом часами пропадал, явно мучаясь от боли, но неизменно появлялся вновь, когда Асмодей решал, что его присутствие необходимо.  
Магнус этого не понимал. Кем был Алек? Что он делал в Эдоме? Почему он позволял это делать с собой? По лицу сложно было понять – Алек всегда старался сохранять равнодушие, и лишь изредка можно было уловить тень досады, боли или усталости. Асмодей же, заметив интерес Магнуса, делал все, чтобы у того не было ни шанса узнать правду.  
Отчего Магнусу становилось только любопытнее. 

  
\- Сегодня у тебя выходной, - вдруг раздался голос Алека, отвлекая Магнуса от чтения. – Асмодей понесся куда-то по делам. Мы предоставлены сами себе.  
\- Ты знаешь, куда он уходит? – исчезновения демона были привычны и всегда неожиданны, хотя никогда прежде Алек не появлялся, чтобы составить Магнусу компанию.  
\- Он мне не докладывает, - выдохнул Алек, опускаясь на пол рядом с креслом, которое занял Магнус.  
\- Ты не должен сидеть так. Замерзнешь.  
Порой в Эдоме становилось просто невыносимо холодно.  
\- Место раба – на полу, - едко заметил Алек, не пошевелившись. – Или Асмодей тебе не объяснил?  
\- Раба? – ошеломленно повторил Магнус, закрыв книгу. Теперь многое становилось понятно: поведение Алека, отношение к нему Асмодея, наличие чертова ошейника, неизменно охватывавшего его шею. – Но… почему?  
\- У меня никто не спрашивал, - Алек провел рукой по коротким волосам, растрепав их еще больше. – Если ты об этом. Мне нравилась моя жизнь.   
\- Ты ведь маг? – тот чуть погодя кивнул, и Магнус продолжил. – Но ты не…  
\- Нет, я не твой потерянный брат, - коротко усмехнулся Алек. – Это было бы печально.  
\- Почему? – не понял Магнус, завороженный редкой улыбкой на губах собеседника.  
\- Я не сторонник близкородственных связей, - игриво подмигнул тот, заставив Магнуса смущенно отвернуться. – Ты спросил, я ответил.  
\- Я бы не стал тебя принуждать, - Магнус покачал головой, а потом почувствовал чужую ладонь, мягко скользнувшую по бедру.  
Алек встал на колени, одна его рука так и лежала чуть выше колена, а другой он скользнул по груди Магнуса и мягко провел вдоль линии скул. Его глаза сияли, как два безупречных сапфира, а пальцы были нежными и горячими, как раскаленное железо. И Магнус просто не мог отвести взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Алек, чуть подавшись вперед. Сделав глубокий вдох, он потерся носом о щеку Магнуса, оставил короткий поцелуй на щеке и отстранился.  
Не успел он подняться, Магнус схватил его за ладонь и крепко сжал.  
\- Что ты сделал?   
Алек осторожно высвободил свою руку из его хватки.  
\- Родился.

  
\- Сильнее! – яростно закричал Асмодей с чуть заметным рычанием.  
Магнусу было отвратительно подходящее. Вся тренировка была посвящена его попыткам создать иллюзию настолько реалистичную, что ее нельзя было бы отличить от реальности. Выходило неважно, что бы Магнус не пытался воплотить: простые цветы или смертельное ранение. Все, что менялось, - выражение лица Алека, вновь выступавшего в роли его тренажера: от скуки к усталости.   
Асмодей, явно раздраженный очередной неудачей сына, сорвался с места:  
\- Вот. Смотри! – он беззвучно взмахнул рукой, и в следующее мгновение Алек вдруг начал кашлять.  
Пытаясь откашляться, он согнулся пополам, обхватил руками шею, но это не помогло. На очередном толчке из его рта брызнула темная вязкая кровь, тут же залившая дорогую одежду. Алек страшно захрипел, упал на землю, не переставая кашлять, вместо вдоха из его горла донесся жуткий хрип, глаза закатились, а руки свело крупной судорогой. Магнус рванулся вперед, чтобы помочь, но был остановлен жестким взмахом.  
\- Видишь? Это даже не реально! – сверкая глазами, возбужденно воскликнул Асмодей. – А он уже на издыхании словно жалкий смертный.  
\- Останови это!   
\- Это всего лишь иллюзия, – напомнил сыну демон. – Развей ее!  
Алек уже не мог даже хрипеть. Его лицо опасно побледнело, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а с оцарапанных о камни пальцев капала уже вполне реальная кровь. Магнус вскинул руки, пытаясь почувствовать то ускользающее мимолетное чувство, что Асмодей предпочитал называть «магическим потоком». Раньше ему с трудом удавалось ухватить эту «ниточку» - ощущение, как будто тебя укутали в теплое одеяло, а сейчас просто не было времени. Алек умирал, и эта мысль отчего-то билась в висках жуткой барабанной дробью, сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а горло сжалось в мерзком спазме.  
Тело Алека еще раз дернулось и вдруг затихло, а Магнус все еще пытался найти правильный поток.   
\- Опоздал, - устало выдохнул Асмодей, коротко пиная Алека под ребра, но тот не пошевелился.   
Магнуса словно ударило молнией – руки вдруг уцепились в нечто фантомное, танцующее, тонко вибрирующее между пальцами, а дальше… все произошло само собой. Потому что он знал. Как повернутся. Как сложить ладони, как направить силу… знание вдруг запело в крови так же легко, как умение дышать и ходить. Поначалу ничего не изменилось, но уже спустя секунду Алек пошевелился, закашлялся и осторожно сел, судорожно дыша.  
\- Наконец-то, - фыркнул Асмодей.  
\- Ты мог убить его! – накинулся на отца Магнус.  
\- И что?  
Холод этого ответа ударил Магнуса, как будто кувалдой по голове. Все человеческие черты, что, как ему казалось, он видел в отце, вдруг исчезли, словно их и не было. Ни отеческого тепла, ни сочувствия, ни понимания. Даже любовь к книгам стала выглядеть как извращенная попытка стать тем, кем он не являлся.   
Асмодей наклонился и жестко схватил Алека за волосы, вздергивая его вверх. Тот вцепился в его руку, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но хватка только усилилась, заставив парня закричать.  
\- Оставь его! – воскликнул Магнус.  
\- А то – что? – вспыхнул Асмодей. – Что ты сделаешь? – он ухватил Алека за подбородок второй рукой и сжал так сильно, что из-под коротких ногтей брызнула кровь. – Что ты сделаешь, Магнус? Это мой мир. Все, что здесь происходит, - моя воля. И он будет страдать, потому что я так хочу.  
\- Но он такой же, как я, - настаивал Магнус. – Ты не можешь считать его грязью под ногами и говорить о могуществе, которым я якобы обладаю. Я – такой же маг, как и он.  
\- Нет, - едко ухмыляясь, отозвался Асмодей, оставив подбородок Алека в покое, и щелкнул пальцами.   
И Алек изменился. Черты его лица поплыли, будто кто-то снял одеяло. Гламур. Он исчез. Магнус не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд. У Алека оказался острый нос, походивший на птичий клюв, а волосы медленно преобразились в разноцветные перья, переливавшиеся от серебряного цвета к черному и обратно. Вместе с неизменно яркими голубыми глазами его облик казался, чем-то внеземным нереальным, и даже кровь, стекавшая по лицу и пропитавшая одежду, этому не мешала.  
\- Хорош? - фыркнул Асмодей, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией сына. – Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на него смотришь? Уже забыл свою драгоценную Леонор?  
\- Не смей произносить ее имя, - процедил Магнус сквозь зубы.  
\- Пустые угрозы, - отец отпустил волосы Алека и тут же ухватил за ошейник. – Знаешь, почему он на цепи, словно пес? Потому что в отличие от тебя, он действительно попытался воплотить свои угрозы. Но проиграл. Рискнешь пойти против меня – займешь его место, - он отпихнул Алека и скрылся в лабиринте полуразрушенных комнат.  
Магнус не знал, что сказать или делать. Метнувшись вперед, он попытался помочь Алеку подняться, но тот раздраженно зашипел и оттолкнул его руки.  
\- Не трогай меня.  
Он стоял на коленях, опустив голову и тяжело, надсадно дыша, пока буквально на глазах возвращались на место развеянные Асмодеем чары гламура.  
\- Почему ты молчал? – Магнус опустился на землю рядом с ним и протянул руку, снова предлагая поддержку. – Если бы…  
\- Если бы я раскрыл рот, он бы вырвал мне язык, - в глазах Алека полыхала ярость, как будто нечто в словах Магнуса его разозлило, - а тебя заставил бы вырастить его заново. Похоже, ты все еще питаешь какие-то иллюзии. Он не человек, Магнус. Он – первородный демон и принц Ада. А такие какие как мы… мы слишком люди, чтобы с ним тягаться.  
\- Это должно закончиться. Ты не заслуживаешь подобного обращения, - продолжал настаивать Магнус.  
Алек грустно ухмыльнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Это даже забавно.   
\- Что? – не понял его Магнус.  
\- Насколько вы с Асмодеем похожи и непохожи одновременно. Я вижу его черты в тебе: глаза, линия скул… И ничего больше, - пояснил Алек, наконец вставая, чуть пошатываясь. С одежды посыпался песок, но тот даже не попытался отряхнуться. – Ты не понимаешь его.  
\- А ты, похоже, понимаешь слишком хорошо, - не удержался от шпильки Магнус.  
\- Раб должен знать своего хозяина как самого себя, - пожал плечами Алек, сделав несколько мелких осторожных шагов.  
Когда он уже почти добрался до коридора, в глубинах которого скрывалась комнатушка, заменявшая ему спальню, за спиной раздалось:  
\- Я вытащу тебя.  
\- Ты не сможешь.

  
После происшествия над их маленькой обителью повисла жуткая тишина. Магнус честно пытался листать старые фолианты, но буквы будто ускользали от него. Он то и дело посматривал в сторону арки, в которой несколько часов назад скрылся Алек. Прежде он не раз пытался отыскать его комнату, но куда бы ему не вздумалось повернуть, причудливое переплетение коридоров неизменно возвращало его в этот зал.  
Но что-то изменилось. В нем самом. В спешке найденные нити – потоки – магии, теперь ощущались постоянно, как нечто естественное, легко повинуясь малейшему его желанию. И теперь казалось, что реши он снова найти убежище Алека, все получилось бы.   
Отложив книгу, Магнус неторопливо двинулся по узкому проходу, который разом утратил всю свою загадочность и сплетенность. Простой коридор с простыми нишами и массивными деревянными дверями, в большинстве своем открывавшимися в пустоту.  
Пройдя едва ли половину, Магнус вдруг замер и толкнул ближайшую к нему дверь. В маленькой комнатке вмещались только узкая лежанка и небольшой шкаф – оставшегося места едва хватало, чтобы пройти. Алек, лежавший на кровати, мгновенно напрягся и резко сел.  
\- Магнус? – он нахмурился, поднялся и подошел ближе, чтобы вытолкать его прочь. – Ты не должен быть здесь.  
\- Но я уже здесь, - Магнус не сдержал улыбки, с любопытством оглядывая спальню. Скудная мебель явно видела лучшие времена. Резные дверцы шкафа удерживал закрытыми лоскут ткани, а постельное белье в мрачном свете из узкого окна, расположенного под самым потолком, казалось темно-серым, хотя когда-то почти наверняка поражало своей белизной.  
\- Уходи. С меня достаточно игр на сегодня, - Алек выглядел усталым.   
Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, обычно приглаженные волосы топорщились в разные стороны, а привычные яркие наряды сменили простые темные брюки для сна и такая же темная рубашка.  
\- Я бы не стал этого делать, - Магнус попытался проскользнуть мимо него вглубь комнаты, но Алек крепко вцепился в его руку. Из-за борьбы полы его рубахи разошлись, обнажая мускулистую грудь с темными немного курчавыми волосами, к которым Магнус тут же прикипел взглядом, ловя себя на абсурдном желании накрутить их на палец и потянуть.  
\- Упрямство у тебя явно отцовское.  
\- Не самый лестный комплимент, - воспользовавшись заминкой, Магнус прошел дальше в комнату, пресекая попытки Алека вышвырнуть его. – Я должен знать, почему это… - взгляд Магнус скользнул по золоту ошейника, - почему это происходит с тобой. Что ты сделал. Почему отец… почему Асмодей так зол на тебя.  
\- Вот у него и спросишь, - Алек настойчиво указал на дверь, и Магнус тут же заметил, что кончики его пальцев все еще покрыты бурыми разводами и засохшей коркой крови.  
\- Алек… Александр, - Магнус с удивлением отметил, как тот замер, услышав свое полное имя. – Объясни мне. Пожалуйста.  
Тяжело вздохнув, тот захлопнул дверь и сел на кровать, жестом приглашая Магнуса присоединиться.  
\- Я уже не так рад нашему знакомству, - пробормотал Алек, потирая переносицу.  
\- С этим я могу жить, - отозвался Магнус.  
\- Он убьет нас обоих.  
\- Он не узнает.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, как рождаются такие как мы? Маги? – без предисловий начал Алек, чуть откинувшись на порядком помятую подушку. – Как правило, мы – порождение союза перевертышей и простых женщин, которые даже не знают, что провели ночь с демоном. Иногда – гораздо реже – дети рождаются у таких, как Асмодей, первородных.  
\- Потому что их редко призывают на землю, - понимающе протянул Магнус, проводя пальцами по мятой простыне.  
\- И почти сразу изгоняют назад. Слишком опасно позволять демонам такой силы ходить среди людей. Асмодей никогда не исчезает надолго именно поэтому, - кивнул Алек, устало потирая шею, невольно привлекая внимание Магнуса к красным следам от ошейника. – Вот только мой отец был простым смертным. В отличие от матери.  
\- Что?   
Алек вздохнул:  
\- Я не знаю подробностей: было это случайно или намеренно, но… один из первородных демонов, вроде твоего отца, принял облик женщины и соблазнил смертного, а через положенный срок… родился я. Только вот родился я не в человеческой семье, как ты можешь догадаться. Я родился в одном из адских измерений.  
Магнус молчал, пытаясь осознать сказанное.  
\- Боже, как хочется выпить! - пробормотал Алек. – С этой удавкой на шее я не могу колдовать, как ты уже догадался. Все, что мне доступно, – простые чары гламура.  
\- Но если ты вырос здесь… ты же… ты же не всю жизнь провел в ошейнике, так? – пытался сформулировать свои мысли Магнус.  
\- Нет, конечно. Первые несколько лет мной занимались похищенные смертные, а когда я стал достаточно самостоятельным… мной занялся Асмодей, - пояснил Алек. – Он учил меня… всему. Читать. Говорить. Колдовать. А главное… обольщать.   
\- Почему это главное?   
\- Неужели ты еще не понял? – покачал головой Алек. – В чем главная проблема магов?  
Магнус пожал плечами, все еще не понимая, куда он клонит.  
\- Мы стерильны, Магнус. А я, по мнению твоего отца, должен был стать новым звеном эволюции, потому что меня, по факту, выносил и родил демон. Он одержим этим, знаешь? Идеей о создании бессмертной расы, которая сможешь питать все принадлежащие ему демонические измерения, - Алек встряхнул головой и продолжил. – Итак, я вырос. И был отправлен на землю, чтобы обольщать и совращать. Это были лучшие годы моей жизни. Вдали от этого кровавого неба, мертвой земли и отравленного демоническим смрадом воздуха.   
\- Но что-то пошло не так, верно? – заметив тоску в глазах Александра, понял Магнус.  
\- Я влюбился. И она забеременела, но ребенок родился мертвым. А когда Асмодей приказал мне попытаться снова, я сбежал, - отозвался тот. – Я был так наивен. Он нашел меня, конечно, - Алек закашлялся, и Магнус поспешил призвать бокал воды. – Спасибо, - он сделал глоток. – Так вот. Он нашел меня. Убил мою жену на моих глазах и утащил сюда, посадив на поводок, чтобы быть уверенным, что я не сбегу.  
\- Если ты настолько уникален…  
\- О, нет, Магнус, я теперь бесполезен, - перебил его Алек, ставя пустой стакан на пол. – За короткое время в бегах я убедился, что ни одна женщина больше не сможет стать матерью моего ребенка, - Магнус снова нахмурился, не понимая, и тогда он пояснил. – Зелье бесплодия действует не только на женщин. А я выпил его не один раз, чтобы быть уверенным в эффекте.   
\- И все же я не понимаю, - Магнус поднялся на ноги и прошелся из стороны в сторону. – Почему он так наседает на меня, если я ничем не отличаюсь от других? Почему бы не повторить эксперимент?  
\- О, он повторил, - возразил Алек. – И не один раз. Вот только все попытки демонов зачать от смертных оказались бессмысленны.  
\- Но почему? – Магнус пытался понять. – Что было такого в твоем отце, что…  
\- Не спрашивай, - перебил его Алек, махнув рукой. – Я не знаю и не пытался узнать. К тому моменту, как я оказался на земле, он уже давно был мертв. Асмодей наверняка пытался в этом разобраться, но раз полчища его потомков все еще не наводняют это место…  
\- То у него ничего не вышло, - закончил за ним Магнус.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь все. Уходи, - Алек кивнул на дверь.  
Но Магнус даже не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Как снять твой ошейник?   
\- Его снимет только Асмодей, - отозвался Алек, закатив глаза. – Он завязан на его силу. Ты не сможешь.  
\- По его же словам, я - сильнейший из его детей. А ты не раз говорил, что моя магия – заемная и идет от него. Почему не использовать это?  
Алек на мгновение задумался, и Магнусу показалось, что он действительно поверил в это предположение, но спустя мгновение отверг его.  
\- Это слишком просто.  
\- Но логично? – уточнил Магнус.  
\- Пожалуй, - словно нехотя согласился он. – А теперь проваливай.  
\- Александр!  
\- Уходи, Магнус.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты не желаешь быть снова свободным? – Магнус осторожно протянул руку и коснулся ошейника, оглаживая его грани, скользнул пальцами под него и провел по натертой коже. – Снова колдовать? Жить своей жизнью?  
\- Жизнью? – повторил Алек, в то же мгновения отталкивая его. – Какой жизнью? Беглеца? Жить, постоянно оглядываясь? Ночевать посреди ничего? Перебиваться хлебом и редкими подачками, боясь воспользоваться магией, потому что Асмодей меня тут же учует? Такой жизнью? Я так уже жил и знаешь что? Лучше провести всю жизнь на коленях, чем боятся заглянуть за угол.  
Магнус замер, ошеломленный внезапным отказом, не зная, что сказать, а Алек, поднявшись с кровати, распахнул дверь:  
\- А теперь уходи.

  
Его трясло. Слова Алека – яростные, жестокие, все еще звенели в ушах.   
«Это не жизнь!»  
А разве сейчас – жизнь? Магнус нахмурился, пытаясь совладать с собственными мыслями. Разве жить, не зная, позволят тебе дышать завтра или нет – лучше? Если ему так дорог тот, земной, мир, почему бы не сражаться за него?   
Магнус опустился на пол. Хотел бы он вернуться назад? Жить так, как жил до этого? Постоянно переезжать, скрывать свою сущность, в стороне от всего человеческого, повседневного? Влюбляться раз за разом, открывая свое сердце, чтобы потом его разбили вдребезги? Наблюдать, как люди, которых он знает, любит, умирают от болезни и старости, пока он остается молодым и красивым?   
«Вдали от этого кровавого неба, мертвой земли...»  
Он оглянулся. Низко висящие облака переливались от темно-бордового к черному с краткими проблесками более ярких тонов. Вдоль бесконечной пустыни гуляли редкие порывы ветра. И пахло… пылью, немного сажей и чем-то неуловимым и горьким. Странно, но в дьявольском измерении Магнус обрел все, что ему было нужно. Покой. Доступ к бесконечным знаниям. Семью в какой-то мере. Алека.  
Алек. Александр.  
Он вызывал странные чувства. Симпатию, безусловно. Любопытство. И абсурдную нежность. Последнее – смущало и тревожило. Александр легко пробрался в его истекающее болью потери сердце, потеснив мысли о Леонор, казавшейся теперь ярким, но подернутым дымкой воспоминанием.  
Алек не хотел жить в страхе. Мог ли Магнус сделать что-то, чтобы помочь ему?

  
\- Я хочу заключить с тобой сделку, отец.  
Асмодей демонстративно медленно отложил в сторону книгу и опустил руки на колени.  
\- Я тебя слушаю.

  
Ошейник со звоном упал на пол, и Алек ошеломленно провел по освобожденной от лишнего груза шее.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
Магнус неловко улыбнулся и огляделся по сторонам – выполнив свою часть сделки, Асмодей исчез, оставив их наедине.  
\- Иди. Он не будет тебя преследовать.  
\- Магнус, - Алек до боли сжал его плечи. - Что ты сделал?  
\- То, на что хватило сил, - пожав плечами, ответил он, с удовольствием наблюдая, как обычно отстраненно-холодный взгляд голубых глаз наполнило тепло.   
\- Магнус! – снова воскликнул Алек, и тот с удивлением услышал дрожь в его голосе.  
\- Я заключил сделку. Ничего специфичного, но ты будешь в безопасности, - со вздохом пояснил он.   
\- Сделку? С демоном? – Алек явно был в ужасе. – Ты в своем уме?  
\- Вполне, - со смешком отозвался Магнус, наблюдая за его метаниями.  
\- Я серьезно!  
\- Я тоже, - не переставал улыбаться тот. - Все в порядке, Александр. Я знаю, что делаю.  
\- Что-то я в этом не уверен, - Алек покачал головой. – Ты слишком наивен.   
\- А ты слишком много думаешь, - парировал Магнус.  
\- Возможно.  
Шагнув ближе, Алек медленно наклонился к нему и осторожно поцеловал. Он не прижимался к нему телом, хотя Магнус буквально чувствовал дрожь удовольствия, охватившую того в момент поцелуя. Не пытался обнять. Не запускал пальцы в волосы. Простое касание губ. Теплое. Нежное. Трепетное. С легким привкусом ягод.  
\- Спасибо, Магнус.  
\- Надеюсь, однажды мы встретимся.  
\- Знаешь, а я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, - отозвался Алек, прежде чем взмахнуть руками.  
Магнус завороженно наблюдал, как воздух расчертили золотисто-красные искры, сложившиеся в причудливый рисунок, отпечатавшийся на земле. Еще движение – вокруг загорелось яркое, но неестественно холодное пламя. Сквозь танцующие ленты огня Магнус увидел, как Алек улыбнулся ему, а затем яркий свет захватил все внутри огненного кольца – и Магнус остался один посреди пустой комнаты.  
\- Знаешь, он прав, - вдруг раздался голос Асмодея, появившегося из тьмы прямо у него за спиной. – Ты слишком наивен.  
\- Еще одна вещь, в которой вы схожи, - фыркнул Магнус, игнорируя неприкрытую угрозу в его тоне.  
\- Неужели он стоил этого? – Асмодей вглядывался в его лицо. – Ты призовешь меня в мир людей. Кто знает, что я захочу сделать? Может, я запланировал апокалипсис?  
\- Это не в твоих интересах, - Магнус наконец повернулся к нему и взмахнул руками. – Тебе нужно, что человечество жило. И чтобы жил я. А Алек тебе больше не нужен.  
\- Нет, не нужен, - согласился демон. – Он сыграл свою роль.   
\- Что ж. Теперь моя очередь.  
Несколько сотен лет спустя  
Все танцевали. Тяжелый бит сотрясал стены, восторженные крики людей заглушали достаточно мелодичный голос солиста, а светомузыка раскрашивала зал в сотни цветов, где одни сменяли другие. Люди, поддавшись всеобщему оживлению и большому количество алкоголя, творили порой откровенно пошлые вещи, выдавая их за танец. Со стороны выглядело забавно.   
Открытие клуба «Пандемониум» прошло успешно.  
Магнус улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцами, призывая бокал мартини со столика. Спустя мгновение тот оказался у него в руке, и Магнус невольно ухмыльнулся, припомнив пижонское движение, которым Асмодей материализовал выпивку буквально из воздуха. Он в принципе любил театральность. Чего только стоило его “пришествие” на землю посредством ритуала Магнуса. Когда круг призыва засиял ярко-алым, а затем вдруг погас и исчез во тьме, он поначалу подумал, что где-то ошибся - ингредиенты ритуала были весьма и весьма специфичны и труднодоступны. Однако секундой позже из той самой тьмы соткалась знакомая фигура в белоснежном костюме и с терновым венцом в волосах.  
Больше всего Магнус боялся, что Асмодей исказит их договор. Поэтому заключая сделку он стремился к достаточно однозначному толкованию всего, что могло бы относится к нему и Алеку, а вот в части требований демона попытался сыграть именно на обтекаемости формулировок. И пришло время проверить насколько это ему удалось.  
Асмодей ликовал. Он оглядывался по сторонам, разминал плечи и буквально потирал руки, как будто пытался выбрать, с чего бы начать. Магнусу удалось закончить половину заклинания прежде, чем отец понял, что происходило.  
Толпа на танцполе взревела, приветствуя нового диджея и яростный бит, что тот включил на смену прежней томной, завораживающей мелодии. Магнус сделал глоток и недовольно поморщился.   
Тогда ему помогло чудо. Асмодей замешкался, не веря, что его обвели вокруг пальца, но когда он вдруг начал медленно растворяться в воздухе, - метнулся к Магнусу, явно собираясь его остановить, и с жутким воплем исчез всего в шаге от него.  
После Магнус очень постарался избавиться ото всех книг, так или иначе содержащих информацию о призыве его папаши, чтобы какой-нибудь глупец не разрушил наложенные им печати, заточившие Асмодея в границах столь любимого им Эдома.  
Мартини отдавало ванилью с нотками корицы и меда, оставляя на языке приятную, несколько избыточную сладость, и Магнус с удовольствием призвал со стола еще один бокал.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды тебя будет сложно застать трезвым.  
Обернувшись, Магнус удивленно замер.   
\- Александр?  
Он сидел на столе, болтая ногами, затянутыми в облегающие джинсы. Темно-синий пиджак подчеркивал загорелую кожу, а золотой ворот, лежавший вдоль полукруглого выреза футболки, невольно напомнил об ошейнике, когда-то украшавшем его шею. Оценив насмешку, Магнус скользнул взглядом выше и пораженно замер, заметив тонкую сигарету, зажатую между возмутительно пухлых губ.  
\- Скучал по мне?  
Шагнув ближе, Магнус выдернул сигарету из его рук и развеял ее легким движением рук.  
\- Да.  
Алек вскинул голову, довольно улыбаясь, а Магнус не нашел причины, чтобы остановиться – он подался вперед, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Жадным. Голодным. Требовательным. Ярким. Будоражащим. Немного горьким от привкуса никотина на языке, но по-прежнему отдающим ягодами.

 

                                                                                  


End file.
